


Unexpected Gifts

by Saevam



Series: Multi-fandom Advent Challenge [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Brooding, Christmas Angst, Duo broods, Fluff, Heero turns out to be a romantic, M/M, Multi, Preventers, Romance, UST, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's noticed that years have passed, and yet his heart still yearns for his friend and partner.  Usually Duo would be up leading the Preventers Christmas party, but this year Duo is feeling a little melancholy. The fact that Heero isn't at the party isn't exactly helping Duo's mood.  </p><p>Originally written for my 2012 Advent Fandom Drabble Challenge; archived at Moments of Rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

The noise of the Preventers Christmas party was barely muffled from behind the closed doors of the conference room.  It wasn't that he minded the noise, he was, after all in a shared space in the little cubical farm where he had been assigned to, and so had gotten used to it. It was more the fact that he just didn't feel like participating in the "Christmas Spirit" this year.  
  
Duo couldn't put a finger on why he was being so melancholy.  Usually, Christmas was his High Holy Day (along with Halloween, too) aside from the religious ties;  Christmas was all about the spiced cider Father Maxwell had saved up all year to provide for those who resided at the Maxwell Church, for tricking Quatre and Trowa into wandering under the mistletoe Duo had put up in the safe house, and watching the usually stoic Wufei and Heero, gorge themselves on sweets.  In short Duo was all about making Christmas happen and reveling in the warmth and memories of the season.  
  
So why was he at his desk, focusing on the invoices from his latest case, instead of being inside at the party trying to get Quatre, Trowa and Wufei drunk enough so that they could actually make something of all those not-so-secret smiles and feelings between them?  Or at the very least, dragging Noin up onto the table for some Christmas Karaoke, for Zech’s benefit, since Lu was, after all, wearing a very short skirt.  
  
Whatever the reason was, it sucked and it was totally messing with his love of the season.    _Snap out of it, Maxwell...this is your time to SHINE!_  
  
Duo sighed, even he thought that pep-talk had no weight behind it.  Something was missing.  
  
 _Like my usually reliable partner...where the hell was Heero anyway?_ Duo sighed, as he remembered that the Perfect Soldier had been assigned to the palace today.  _Ugh...what if Relena finally beat me to him...lucky girl._  It wouldn’t be fair for him to not be happy for his friends, but seeing that it was Christmas, and he was already feeling pretty miserable, he figured he could be a little selfish inside his own mind towards his friend and probably made-up in his own head, rival in the pursuit of Heero Yuy’s heart.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo nearly jumped out of his seat at the quiet voice that belonged to the only person who could sneak up on him, "Heero! Hey man, where have you been?"  Duo said excitedly.  He looked around once...no Relena.  Good.  
  
Heero, as usual, dodged Duo’s question with his own, "Why aren't you at the party? Are you being a, “it took Heero a second to think of the reference, “‘Scrooge?'."  Duo smiled, actually pleased that Heero was actually using a bit of pop culture...whoever said partners don't pick up on each other?  
  
"Nah, just thought I'd take a break. It's a little too much in there for me this year."  
  
Heero shrugged, "That's so unlike you."  
  
"Yeah, I know.  I can't figure out what's the matter.  I feel, I dunno...hollow.  It's been five years since the start of the war; everything's going well...I don't know why I am feeling this way.  I thought I'd be happier-"  
  
"Fulfilled?"  Heero offered, " Are you feeling as if something is missing from your life?"  
  
Duo smiled, "Yeah.  That's what I was about to say, something is missing, and I just don't know what.  I am not missing Father and Sister and the gang from L-2," Duo paused before adding, "I honor them every day.  I see you, the guys, Zechs, Noin, Une all the time.  I check in with Hilde and Howard twice a week...so I just don't know."  
  
Heero pulled up a chair from the cubical across from Duo to sit besides his partner, "Regrets?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "You know I don't do regret, Heero."  
  
Heero shrugged and smiled, "Just checking."  
  
Duo stretched, and thought as he tried to narrow down the culprits; Heero was usually good at this sort of thing: just letting Duo meander and blabber through his thoughts until he sorted it all out.  IfHeero hadn't been who he was, Duo thought, the man would make a damn good psychologist.  
  
Duo chewed on his lip for a moment and then said quietly, "Sometimes I just miss...the instability.  The hiding, the running, the missions.  Not that I want a war...no,  I think what I want is the homecoming."  
  
"Homecoming?" Heero asked.  
  
"Like, whenever we were on missions, what would get me through those missions was coming home to a safehouse...to you, and the others.  Knowing that we'd see each other again.  Knowing that for a few hours or, if we were lucky , days we could hang out together. Because, no matter how many people were involved with the operation...no one knew what I was going through, except you and the other pilots.  It was kinda awesome having Deathscythe and you all."  
  
  
"But you have us all," Heero stated.  
  
  
"I know...but I guess...I miss that time in our lives. It's stupid.  But, I don't have anything from that time.  The safehouses are all gone, the gundams are frying in the sun, we're growing up and rebuilding the world...all I have are memories of those two years of my life."  
  
Duo swallowed and looked to see if Heero was judging him (stupid move, because Heero never judged Duo, when they spoke like this), "I guess, maybe I just wish I had a more physical reminder...I know it's stupid because I have all of you and should be grateful we're all here together and whole.."  
  
"It's not stupid.  I've known for a while, that you've felt this way," Heero offered, "I know that you miss the gundams- I see it in your face and hear it in your voice when your recount your war stories  
  
Duo gave him a sheepish grin, and Heero simply smiled, "I think it's good that we're having this conversation then."  
  
Duo looked at his friend in confusion, as Heero reached into his messenger bag to pull out a wrapped gift and offered it to Duo.  
  
Curious, Duo took the package and found that it was heavier than expected.  
  
"This is why I had to go to the palace today...I needed Relena's help to procure this..." Heero spoke over the sound of Duo tearing through the paper.  
  
  
It was a piece of black metal.  At least to anyone else's eyes it was a piece of metal, but Duo knew instantly from here and what it was: "Deathscythe?"  He could barely keep the emotion from creeping into his voice.  
  
Heero smiled, "The historical association that Relena is overseeing, had some pieces of Wing and Deathscythe recovered from the J.A.P point.  So I asked her for some of the smaller pieces. They were not even rusted," Heero could barely contain the pride in his voice.   
  
Duo on the other hand was having trouble containing the tears and the choked noises that were threatening to pour from him, "T-thank you," he practically blubbered.  He was obsessively turning the piece of his beloved partner over and over in his shaking hands.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Duo breathed, "This is just...amazing, Heero...I didn't even think I would ever...could ever have this-"  Ah, hell, he was rambling now...and probably blushing up a storm.  
  
Heero put his hands over Duo's shaking ones; Duo looked up to see Heero staring at him with eyes that were soft, "Hey, Do you want to get out of here?  Maybe go and get something to eat?"  
  
Duo nodded, "Yeah.  I'd like that a lot," and stood to hug his best friend.  
  
The embrace was long...longer than the ones Duo usually forced on Heero...but the other man was shifting in Duo's hold, resting his head on Duo's shoulder, "You wanna, after dinner, come over to my place? We can put the fireplace on and..."  
  
Heero pulled away enough to look Duo in the eyes, "I'd love to," and kissed Duo on the cheek, "Get your coat, it is cold out."  
  
Absently, Duo pressed his hand over where Heero had kissed him, as his mind attempted to reboot itself from the double-shock of getting the best unexpected present ever and the fact that his best friend and crush, had  _kissed him._    
  
"You coming?" called Heero, spurring Duo to snap out of his shock and flounder for his coat.


End file.
